


Noted

by KSForever



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: A conversation brings them closer together than ever, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: A conversation brings them closer together than ever. Denny is getting over his apparent/supposed homophobia, and is getting braver about his feelings for Alan. Banter, and truths, from them both.





	Noted

Noted

“It’s okay, y’know.” Denny announced to Alan.

“What is, Denny?” Alan turned to him.

“I know you love me. I love me, too – and you.” Denny added.

Alan tried hard to hide the fact that his breath had been taken away in that moment.

“I know, all these years, you’ve been winding me up, telling people we’re a homosexual couple, to get at my homophobia – and, to pretend that we’re together. I don’t think I’m mistaken.” Denny continued.

“You’re not mistaken.” Alan confirmed. “I’m sorry, Denny.”

“Hey, it’s okay, remember what I just said?” Denny stood in the middle of the room, before Alan, and took him into his arms. “Let’s dance, shall we?”

Alan smiled. “Let’s.”

“I think I’m getting over my homophobia.” Denny revealed, as he and Alan danced together.

“If it was ever real to begin with…” Alan noted.

Denny smiled and gently squeezed Alan’s hand, as they made their next move – Together, as always.

The End..?  
13.5.12


End file.
